Various devices use a liquid substance for lubrication, the application of hydraulic pressure, cooling, etc. The liquid is typically stored in a chamber formed by a tank, reservoir, sump, etc. Maintenance of the devices may involve adding additional liquid to a chamber. However, chambers may be remotely located from a convenient fill location. Accordingly, a fill tube may be employed to provide a passageway from an inaccessible chamber to an opening at a location that is conveniently accessible.